Halloween Meeting, Christmas Love
by Dark Fox 14
Summary: KyoXTohru. Birthday present for rynnschan.On halloween Tohru meets a person that turns into a beast on Halloween do to a curse. He comes to live with her and they fall in love, though they don't know til Christmas when they break the curse.


DF14: This is for rynns-chan's birthday (rynnsloveless)! Which is today (Nov. 6)! -takes deep breath-

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYNNS-CHAN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE-SHOT I WROTE FOR YOU!!!**

Shadow Wolf: Yeah, Happy Birthday, -smiles-

DF14: T.T -sighs and rolls eyes- Yeah... that's his B-day gift for you, he doesn't smile very often... XD. Everybody tell her Happy Birthday too! I'm hyper, lol X3, oh and warning, some will be a wee bit out of character and let's all pretend Tohru is kinda rich, you'll see why later XD; also Kyo is the only one with the Sohma as his last name K?

ENJOY! (everyone's the same age as they are on the Anime, lol)

* * *

**Halloween Meeting,Christmas Love**

**by: Fox-chan! (Dark Fox 14)**

**for: Rynns-chan's Birthday! (rynnsloveless)**

Tohru and her friends were walking home from school on the night before Halloween, which was in this case a Friday. Along the way, they passed a creepy looking house on top of a hill.

Hana stopped in her tracks and looked at the hill, "I sense strange electric signals coming from that house up there..." she stated, pointing to the house.

"That old place? I heard there was some kind of monster living there, and it would come out and scare people on Halloween," Uo said in response.

"A monster?" Tohru asked.

"Yep, it's supposed to be almost as big as a car, with huge fangs and claws." Uo explained.

"Are they sure it's not just a kid playing a prank?" Tohru asked switching her gaze from Uo to the house on the hill.

"Dunno, it's just a rumor," Uo finished.

"I say you go and check it out, or are you to scared?" someone's voice sneered from behind them.

"Shut-up Hiro. Alright, let's make a bet; all of us have to spend the night in that house tonight, and if you guys win you'll get... a kiss from Tohru, and if we win you freaks leave us alone for a month or two..." Uo smirked, and Tohru looked like she was about to puke.

"I'm in!" Haru and Yuki said from behind Hiro.

Hiro blushed as he thought about getting a kiss from Tohru, "Fine, what does the loser have to do?"

"Hhhmmm...how bout, stay in there another night, sound fair?" Uo asked.

"Sure, meet you three girlies back here at..." Hiro looked at his watch, "7:00, oh and ready your lips Tohru, we will be waiting!" Hiro said before the three boys walked away to prepare for the night.

Uo seemed to have a vein growing on her forehead as she ground out, "**_Girlies_**? Humph!" she then stomped off with Hana and Tohru behind her to also prepare for the night ahead.

----------------------------

They reached Tohru's house first as always, so they said their temporary good-byes as they left Tohru to get ready at her house.

"Mom, I'm home," Tohru called. She was expecting the usual, 'Tohru! Glad your home sweety!' from her mother, but nothing came. "Mom...?"

"Happy Halloween!" someone shouted while coming from behind the door.

"EEP!" Tohru squeaked as she turned around faster than she thought possible. "Mom, You scared me!" she said while putting her hand to her heart.

Kyoko laughed and said, "Well then I did my job well. After all, it is almost Halloween."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, you know that creepy house on the hill Uo, Hana, and I pass on the way to and from school?" Tohru asked.

"Hhhmmm... Ah yes! The one that everyone says a monster lives in right?"

Tohru nodded, "Um, I was wondering if maybe I could stay there tonight with Uo, Hana, Yuki, Haru, and Hiro...It's for a bet we made with them, if they win by staying in the house all night they get a kiss from me -insert face of disgust here- but if we win they have to stop bugging us for two months," she asked again.

"Hhhmmm...if you really want to, just make sure you win that thing," her Mom said with a grin and a thumb's up.

Tohru giggled as she nodded and headed to her room to get ready for tonight, which meant taking a shower since there was most likely not one in the creepy house.

----------------------------

It was now 6:59 and everyone was there with their sleeping bags and extra clothes.

"Well, are we going in?" Uo asked.

"After you ladies," Hiro said sarcastically.

"What, so we can save your butt if the monster comes out? Good idea wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we?" Uo said as she smirked and started walking towards the house with Tohru, Hana, and the grumbling boys behind.

Once they reached the house, Uo slowly opened the door and peeked in. It was a large two story house with rotting wood floors, old moldy furniture, and cobb webs everywhere.

"Well let's just hope the floors don't cave in on us," Haru said, looking around the place.

Hana glared at Haru and retorted, "If your trying to scare us it won't work...the floor is not rotten enough for that to happen yet..." in her smooth creepy tone.

"I wasn't trying to scare you, the house can probably do that on its own," Haru said as he walked into what he guessed was the living room.

"I guess this is where we should probably sleep because I'm not going upstairs, who knows how rotten the floors are up there," Uo said as she set down her sleeping bag where she chose to sleep.

"Yes, it would be wiser to stay down stairs... I sense strange electric signals coming from upstairs, perhaps we should analyze it once we are done setting up our sleeping areas..." Hana said as she also put her sleeping bag down next to Tohru's whose was between hers and Uo's.

The guys chose their sleeping spots also, and Haru started digging in his bookbag.

"What are you looking for Haru?" Tohru asked curiously.

"A flashlight, it's getting dark and we won't be able to see upstairs without it," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well that makes sense," Tohru said and smiled when Haru let out a small triumphant cry when he found the flashlight in the front pocket.

"I brought two, so we'll have to share with at least one other person and we can split up since the house is pretty big, I'll share with Hiro," Yuki said handing Uo a flashlight.

"Tohru who do you want to go with?" Uo asked.

"I can go with Haru," Tohru said walking over to a slightly blushing Haru.

"Well, me an' Hana will search the basement," Uo said.

"Me and Tohru are gonna search the upstairs and probably the attic if there is one," Haru said.

"Well I guess that leaves us on this floor. Alright we'll meet back here in an hour or so," Yuki said.

"Right," everyone agreed in unison.

-- Uo and Hana in the basement--

"Why did we not choose to check the upstairs? That is where the electric signals were coming from," Hana said while looking in a dark room.

"Oh, well I figured Tohru wouldn't have wanted to come down in the basement so I chose it before she got stuck with it. Don't worry, Haru won't let anything happen to her. The other two wouldn't either, they may be annoying but they do care for Tohru," Uo said with a smirk.

"True... but I'm still a bit worried," Hana stated.

They then both heard a soft scream coming from upstairs, "Tohru!" they both said as they looked at eachother then started running upstairs.

--Yuki and Hiro on the main floor--

"What was that noise?" Hiro asked hearing creaking and thumping noises from upstairs.

"It's probably just Tohru and Haru, remember they're upstairs," Yuki answered.

"Yeah but they said they were checking out the east side of the house first, this is the west side..." Hiro said looking up at the ceiling, "And I don't think either of them are that heavy..."

"Don't worry about it, they'll be fine," Yuki said returning to looking in what he figured was the dining room. "Strange..." he said walking towards the dining table, "There's fresh crumbs on the table..."

"Yuki if your trying to scare me it's not going to wor-" Hiro was interupted by a scream from upstairs.

"Tohru!" they both said before running to the stairs.

--Haru and Tohru upstairs--

"Do you think we should split up to cover more ground?" Tohru asked Haru.

"Are you sure?" Haru said looking at Tohru wh nodded, "Well, here take the flashlight, I have a pocket one, and I'll check the attic, but I'll come and meet up with you in a few minutes alright?"

"Ok," Tohru said taking the flashlight and watching Haru climb the attic stairs, then turned to check the room at the very end of the hall.

When she opened the door and stepped in, she saw a boy of about her age in the room staring out the window, looking sad. "Hello?"

The boy turned around sharply and his eyes widened, "You shouldn't be here! You have to leave before you're hurt!"

Tohru was about to say something, when a huge group of bats came from the closet, disturbed by the boy's yell, and flew at Tohru to get to the door making her scream.

Tohru stepped back in fright, and stepped on a bad spot in the floor, and it broke. She started falling through the hole as it got bigger, but she felt something grab her hand before she could fall to the next floor.

"Hold on, I'll help you!" It was the boy, "Grab my other hand!" he said reaching his other hand down.

"Ok!" Tohru said as she reached up and grabbed his other hand.

"Hold on tight," he instructed, "And I'm sorry for what your about to see..."

Tohru looked at the boy confused, but then she noticed his hands started to change form. 'What's going on...?' she wondered, as his hands changed into more paw-like hands with claws. She moved her gaze from the now hand-paws to look where the boy's face had been, and her eyes slightly widened in surprise. "Your the 'vicious monster' everyone says lives here?" Tohru asked curiously.

The beast's long ears went down in shame as he nodded, before pulling Tohru up and setting her down.

He was at least two heads taller than she was now, he had big paw-hands in front, but full blown paws in the back. He also had long ears, like a cross between a rabbit and cat. (I can't remember if he had a tail or not srry)

"But your no-" Tohru was interupted by Uo and the others running into the room.

"Tohru are you ok? What happened, why did you scream?" Uo questioned.

Tohru glanced where the so called 'vicious monster' had been, he was gone. 'He must be in the closet...' she thought as she turned around and gave a goofy grin, "When I opened the door, a big group of bats flew out and scared me," she said truthfully.

"You didn't see anything else up here did you? Nothing big?" Hiro asked.

"No why do you ask?" Tohru said.

"Because when me and Yuki were in the kitchen downstairs next to the diningroom, we heard something walking around somewhere up he-" Hiro was interupted by something thumping around in the next room. "Here..." he finished his sentence before running into the other room to see what it was, "Ah-ha! I found-! a dog?"

Everyone heard him shout from the next room.

"Huh?" Yuki said as he too went into the other room.

Everyone else then heard Yuki burst out laughing, and ran into the other room, to also burst out laughing. There on the floor, was Hiro being licked to death by a huge St. Bernard.

"I g-guess we f-found our m-monster!" Uo said threw laughter.

Once everyone was calmed down, they all decided to head back down-stairs except Tohru.

"You guys go, I'll be down later, I just want to look around a little more, ok?" Tohru said.

Everyone nodded and went back downstairs while Tohru went back into the room where she fell through the floor.

"Why didn't you tell them I was in here?" she heard the boy's voice, as he poked his head around the corner, (still in his cat form).

"Well, because I don't know how they would react to you. I don't think they would be very friendly to you since they didn't see you help me. So... why do people call you vicious? I mean, you don't seem like it to me," Tohru said as she walked over and sat a few feet in front of the closet, since he didn't seem to comfortable being to close to someone right now.

"I'm not... they call me that just because I'm look like this..." he said putting his head down.

"Ano...what's your name?" Tohru asked.

"Kyo..." he answered after a pause.

Tohru smiled,"Kyo..." she said as if testing it out, "I like that name, I'm Tohru."

Kyo looked at Tohru, "Why are you not scared of me? Calling me a monster and running away?" he asked curiously.

"Well, for one your not that scarey, just a little ugly looking in that form," Tohru said truthfully.

Kyo sweatdropped. 'Jee, isn't that nice...'

Tohru then noticed exactly what she said, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's ok, at least...at least you don't think I'm a monster..." Kyo said as he came out of the closet and sat down in front of her.

"Well if people didn't always go by appearence, they might actually take a chance to know you but... not very many people do..." Tohru said saddly.

"Heh, by now I'm used to it..."

"Um, who's St. Bernard was that? Was he yours?" Tohru asked, she just had to know.

"Huh? Oh the dog, I don't know...he just comes here sometimes and wonders around the house. He's about the only one, besides you now, who won't run away from me screaming," Kyo answered.

"Oh..." Tohru then decided to change the subject. "When do you change back to a human?"

"Midnight tomorrow night, why?" Kyo answered.

"I have an idea," Tohru said and smiled, "Do you only change on Halloween?" Kyo nodded. "Why don't you come live with me and my Mom? Since you don't seem to have a family here..." Tohru added softly.

Kyo was surprised at this completely.

"And you could even come home tomorrow night if you wanted," Tohru added with a smile again on her face.

"Are...are you serious? Or is this some kind of joke?" Kyo asked.

"Why would I joke? I know you've got to be lonely. You can even enroll in my school!" Tohru said, she started to get excited at the fact of people being nice to Kyo, and him not beoing so onely anymore.

"O-ok... but I can't go tomorrow... not like this," Kyo said putting his head down again.

"Yes but tomorrow's Halloween. People will just think it's a costume, because real monsters can't talk, therefore your not a monster," Tohru said cheerfully.

"...Alright... but what about your family? Will they even let me stay?" Kyo asked.

"Well, it's just me and Mom, my Dad died a few years ago," Tohru said.

"Oh I'm sorry..."

"It's ok, and I'm sure my Mom won't mind at al-," Tohru was interupted by a huge yawn on her part, "All," she finished and giggled.

Kyo also chuckled a little, "You should probably get some rest... I'll be in here all day tomorrow..."

"Right," Tohru nodded, "Good night Kyo," she said before getting up and walking downstairs.

"Night...Tohru..." Kyo said, as he too went to where he would be sleeping.

----------------------------

When Tohru made it downstairs, everyone was asleep. She smiled as she snuggled into her sleeping bag and also began to fall asleep, 'I can't wait until tomorrow...'

* * *

Tohru slowly opened her eyes, to see Hana staring at her while sitting on her sleeping bag. 

"Eep!" Tohru shot up from her sleeping bag.

"I told you she would wake up in a metter of seconds..." Hana said switching her gaze to the boys.

"She's probably fully awake too, with you staring at her like Hana," Uo added with a smirk. "Hhhmmm... looks like we both win huh guys?"

"Yes..." Hiro agreed.

"Here goes nothing..." Tohru said as she stood up and walked over to the boys and gave them all a kiss on the cheek, making each one turn blood red. "Now, yoiu have to hold up your end of the bargain and leave us alone for one month only, since we both won the bet," she said and the guys just nodded with goofy grins.

Uo rolled her eyes, "Well we all probably should be getting home it's already past noon."

Everyone nodded, and packed up their stuff to leave. Once packed up, everyone went to their respective homes.

----------------------------

Tohru opened the front door with her spair key and called, "Mom, I'm back," as she walked towards the kitchen where her Mom was mostly likely do to the coffe scent coming from it.

"Hey Tohru," her Mom said cheerfully, "How was your stay at the 'haunted house'?"

"It was really interesting actually... would you beleive me if I told you I saw the monster?" Tohru asked.

"Did you really?" Her Mom asked curiously.

"Yes, but the thing is... he's actually a boy my age, but for some reason he turns into the beast on Halloween...do you beleive me...?" Tohru asked hopefully.

"Of course I do, so what about him?"

"Well... um... I was wondering if he could come live with us? Since he's up there all alone, and he can enroll in my school," Tohru looked at her Mom.

"Sure why not," She answered with a smile.

"Thank you Mom! He won't be back in his human form until midnight tonight, so if anyone asks he's wearing a costume," Tohru said before she shot up the stairs to change. When she came back down she gave her Mom a kiss and was about to head out the door but then she thought of something else, "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Ano, cab we take him to the mall tomorrow? I don't think he has many good clothes..." Tohru asked.

"Hhmmm... good point, yes we will," she answered with a smile again. "Now go get him, I'm anxious to meet him."

"Right," Tohru said before she ran out the door and headed to the not-so-creepy anymore house on the hill.

----------------------------

Tohru went to the room where she met Kyo the night before, "Kyo? Kyo are you still in here?"

She then heard Kyo ask, "Tohru?"

"Yes, it's just me," she said as she walked over to the closet Kyo was in. "My Mom said you could stay!" she relayed happily.

"Really? Does she know I'm... like this?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, she's anxious to meet you too!" Tohru said excitedly, "Do you have many good clothes?" Kyo shook his head, "Good, because me and Mom are taking you to the mall tomorrow to egt you some new clothes."

Kyo was staring in disbelief, someone was actually letting him live with them, and was _excited_ about it. Kyo's stomach growled, making him mentally blush.

Tohru started laughing, "Well I guess that makes two of us, I haven't eaten anything yet either. What do you like to eat?"

"Well anything is ok, except leeks," Kyo made a face of disgust, making Tohru laugh again, "And I don't like miso unless it's soup, but everything else is allright." he answered.

"Ok, do you have anything you want to take with you?" Kyo shook his head, "Alright, I guess we're all set then huh? Let's go!" Tohru said excitedly, grabbing Kyo's paw-like hand and pulling him along, again making him mentally blush.

----------------------------

On the way to Tohru's house, some people had commented on Kyo's 'costume' and it's realistic appearance. They were now at Tohru's front door.

Tohru opened the door with her spare key again, and shut it behind her and Kyo. "Mom, we're back!" Tohru called. She then heard her Mom shuffling into the hall where she and Kyo waited for her reaction.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! He's so CUTE!" Kyoko screeched as she ran up to Kyo and hugged his neck.

'WTH? _Cute_?' Kyo thought.

Tohru sweatdropped, "This is Kyo Mom, Um... we're kinda hungry..." Tohru said and as if on cue her and Kyo's stomachs growled in unison, making them both blush a little.

Tohru's Mom started laughing and said, "I'll go make some riceballs," before heading off into the kitchen to make the said objects.

----------------------------

After Tohru and Kyo had eaten, Tohru led Kyo to the spare room, that would now be his, next to her room. They sat down on the bed in the room, "I can't believe it's already almost dark. I guess we all stayed up later than we thought yesterday," Tohru laughed. "Well, I'm going to get some rest for tomorrow, that mall's huge so you probably should too," Tohru said and giggled. "Good night Kyo, see you early in the morning."

"Good night Tohru..." Kyo answered. "Uh...Tohru?"

Tohru stopped in the doorway, "Yes?"

"I'll... need some clothes for when I change back... because I don't change back...clothed..." Kyo said, all the while mentally blushing a storm.

"Oh! I'll be right back then," Tohru said s she ran down stairs. A few minutes she came back up with some clothes in her hands, "Here you go, these should work. They're supposed to be mine but the jeans are too big," she said handing Kyo a pair of jeans. "Oh and here's one of my T-shirts and boxers too, the boxers haven't been worn don't worry."

"Thanks..." Kyo said.

"No problem," Tohru smiled and went to her room.

* * *

beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep 

_creak _(Tohru's bedroom door opened)

beep beep be-BAM!

"Good morning Mom," Tohru said through the pillow as she lifted her head.

"Morning Tohru," Kyoko answered cheerfully now that the offending noise was destroyed... literally.

"Is Kyo up yet?" Tohru asked, pulling the covers aside and sitting up.

"Yes, he's downstairs waiting on you," Kyoko answered with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be down after I take a shower." Tohru said, getting up and heading to her dresser for the things she needed for her shower.

"Alright, I'll tell Kyo," Kyoko said as she left the room.

----------------------------

About an hour later the trio was at the mall, heading towards one of the stores that had clothes.

"Alright, do you know what size you where in everything?" Kyoko asked. Kyo nodded and told them the sizes he wore in shirts and jeans.

Kyoko and Tohru got to work picking out all kinds of outfits for Kyo to try on.

"Ok, now come out and let's see the one you like the best," Kyoko told Kyo in the dressingroom.

When Kyo came out, he was wearing Khaki cargo pants that weren't too loose and weren't too tight and a black T-shirt with an orange cat on the back.

After trying on some more outfits, Kyoko bought his favorite outfit and bunch of others. After all, he had absolutely no clothes. "Ok, now we need to get you some boxers and socks, but first let's put all these bags in the car," Kyoko said.

After putting the many bags of clothes in the car, Kyoko lead the two teens to a store where they could get boxers and socks, Kyo picked out what he liked, and Kyoko bought them.

They then put those bags in the car, and went to a shoe store to buy Kyo some good shoes. Afterwords, they bought some supplies for the bathroom in Kyo's room, an alarm clock for Tohru's room, and a couple other random things.

"Are you sure this isn't spending to much on me..." Kyo asked werily while they were finishing up at the last store, which was bath and body works (getting some some bodywash for Kyo's bathroom).

"No, of course not. You didn't have anything to wear, don't you worry it's perfectly fine. Now, it's time to get you enrolled in Tohru's school," Kyoko answered.

----------------------------

It was already 9:45 by time they got home. After enrolling Kyo in Tohru's school and getting him a uniform for school, they went to get something to eat, and then finally went home.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?" Tohru asked.

"I guess I am..." Kyo answered.

Tohru giggled, "Don't worry, I'll be there to help you. Good night Kyo," Tohru smiled and headed towards her room.

"Night..." Kyo said, a slight blush on his cheeks.

* * *

Tohru slowly opened her eyes as she felt someone softly shaking her. She moaned a little as she started to sit up, "Sorry Mom, I guess I forgot to set the alarm," she said sleepily, but she seemed to wake up as soon as she heard a male's chuckle. "Kyo?" 

"Your Mom is downstairs making breakfast and she asked me to come wake you up," Kyo said.

"Oh, thank you," Tohru smiled. "Will you tell her I'll be down in a minute, I have to get my uniform on too."

Kyo nodded and left the room.

----------------------------

After saying goodbye to Kyoko, Tohru and Kyo were walking to school.

"I think Mom said we're going to be in the same classroom, I hope so," Tohru said cheerfully as they walked towards the school gates.

Kyo blushed a little as he agreed, "Me too."

As soon as they entered the gates, all the girls out front turned to look at Kyo.

"There's the new guy!" one said.

"He's hot!" another said.

"No he's gorgeous!" Yet another said.

Kyo stepped a little closer towards Tohru, getting a little freaked out by the heart-eyed stares he was getting from all the girls, except Tohru, in the school.

"Are they always this crazy?" Kyo asked as they stepped into their classroom.

"Well, only around cute guys like you, but other then that I don't think so," Tohru answered sitting in her assigned seat next to the window.

Kyo was blood red at being called cute by Tohru, although she didn't notice, to Kyo's relief.

"So this is the new boy... he has strange electric signals..." Hana's voice came directly behind Kyo.

Kyo almost jumped ten feet when he heard the smooth creepy voice directly behind him.

"I think you scared him Hana," Uo laughed out.

"Yes... it seems so..." Hana answered before sitting in her assigned seat across the room, along with Uo who was sitting two seats behind her. Kyo half-way relaxed as he leaned up against the wall between the windows and nearest to Tohru.

Soon other students came in along with the teacher.

"Alright, as most of you already know, we have a new student, Mr. Kyo Sohma." The teacher said pointing to Kyo. All the girls in the class, with the exception of Tohru, Uo, and Hana, were all staring at him with heart-eyes, making a shiver go down Kyo's spine. "Alright... you can sit behind Ms. Honda, and you can sit in the front seat Mr. Takimi," he said to the student that was behind Tohru.

Kyo felt relieved to be sitting near Tohru as he sat down, he even had a rare smile on his face. The rest of the day seemed to go by fairly fast.

As Tohru opened her house's door with her spare key, she turned to Kyo and said, "Welcome home Kyo," with a huge smile on her face.

"Home..." Kyo then followed Tohru inside.

* * *

It was now near the end of the year, and Christmas was soon coming three days away to be exact. Tohru has been getting more and more excited about spending Christmas with Kyo, you see... she's fallen for our orange haired kitty, and he's also fallen for her, but neither knows of the other's feelings...yet. 

Tohru and Kyo were walking home from the last day of school before Christmas break.

"So... what do you do at Christmas?" Kyo asked innocently as they came up to the house's door.

"You mean, you've never had a Christmas before?" Tohru answered with a question. Kyo shook his head, and this gave Tohru another reason to be excited about this particular Christmas. As they stepped inside, they walked over to the couch, with some hot cocoa Kyoko made them, and sat down where Tohru explained what people ususally do at Christmas. "I would have to say it's my favorite holiday because you get to spend time with your family, lovers, and friends and it snows!" Tohru finished with a huge smile on her face at Kyo's excited expression.

"Now it's time to decorate!" Kyoko shouted excitedly.

The rest of the night, the three were busy decorating the inside first, then the outside. While they were outside, it had started to snow, so when they finished outside, Kyo and Tohru sat on the floor in front of the fire with blankets around them and somemore hot cocoa, while Kyoko sat on the couch, also in blankets and sipping on hot cocoa.

Once the the hot cocoa was finished they decided to finally go to bed.

* * *

Tohru opened her eyes slowly and looked at her clock, then smiled. "Perfect timing..." She said before getting up, taking a shower, and getting dressed in warm clothing. First she walked to Kyo's room to make sure he was still asleep, he was. She then walked to her Mom's room to make sure she was also still asleep, she was. The next thing she did was slip downstairs quietly to call Uo and Hana who she always went Christmas shopping with for her Mom's presents, now she would get Kyo's presents with them, and keeps them at Uo's until the day before Christmas Eve. She wrote a note to her Mom that she would be with Hana, Uo, and Uo's Mom most of the day, and then she was off. Somehow Kyoko still thinks it's just a day with friends and doesn't know that it's when Tohru get's the presents. 

----------------------------

Kyoko heard Tohru shut her bedroom door after 'confirming' she was still asleep, and waited for the front door to shut. What Tohru doesn't know, is while she's gone her, Mom get's her presents. This year she and Kyo will go. After finally hearing the front door shut, Kyoko got up, got Kyo up, told him the plan, took a shower while Kyo did the same, and went to other stores besides the mall since that's where Tohru was at with her friends all day.

----------------------------

Tohru was already done wrapping the _many_ presents she got for her Mom and Kyo, called her Mom to tell her she was coming, and was now on her way home.

----------------------------

Kyoko and Kyo finished wrapping their _many_ presents for Tohru, and Kyoko was now cooking dinner while Kyo stared out the window waiting for Tohru to come home.

Once Kyo heard that Tohru was coming home in about thirty minutes, he shot from the couch to his room, not wanting her to know he was so bored wihtout her. Kyoko smirked, long ago figuring out that Kyo liked Tohru a _lot_, though she still has yet to figure out that Tohru also likes Kyo a_ lot_ for she hid it better.

"Mom, Kyo, I'm back," Tohru called as she shut the door and took off her scarf.

"Dinner's almost ready Tohru," Kyoko called from the kitchen.

Tohru went up to her room to change, and then knocked on Kyo's door, "Kyo?" no answer. Tohru opened the door and giggled as she saw Kyo sound asleep on his bed, before closing the door and going back down stairs.

Once dinner was ready, Tohru decided to go and wake Kyo up. She knocked on his door to make sure he wasn't awake already and taking a shower or something, then opened the door and waited for the smell of food to reach his nostrils.

Kyo's nose started twitching, and his eyes opened half way slowly, then shut and opened all the way. He lifted his head and looked at the door to find a giggling Tohru.

"I knew just smelling the food would wake you up," Tohru said making Kyo's cheeks tint pink in embarrassment, "Dinner is ready," she said again before going back down stairs with Kyo behind her. After eating, all three of them went to bed.

* * *

Tohru and Kyo wound up sleeping most of this day away, do to the previous day's shopping. Kyoko took this chance to get some presents for Kyo.

* * *

Tohru was the first to wake up this time. She felt like it was chillier than yesterday in her room so she decided to look outside. It snowed again! And it was still snowing! Tohru quickly dressed in clothes fit for snow, then ran over to Kyo's room to wake him up. Once Kyo was up and dressed, he followed Tohru downstairs and outside. When the door opened, he stared in awe at the pure white and untouched snow on the ground, and the small flakes coming down from the sky. 

"Come one Kyo! Let's make a snow man together!" Tohru said, smiling from ear to ear.

It must have been contageous because Kyo couldn't help but smile too, as he complied and went out to help Tohru make a snow man.

When the snowman was finished, they decided to have a snowball fight... on a HILL of all things...

They were throwing and dodging snowballs, when Tohru went close to the edge of the hill and she decided to wait for Kyo. When Kyo found her, he went to throw a snowball at her, but he tripped on a tree root and fell into Tohru, causing them both to roll down the hill. They were laughing the whole way down, and even when they finally stopped rolling they were still laughing, until they realized what position they were in. Tohru was laying on the ground, while Kyo was on his hands and knees over her. They both turned blood red as they flew apart while muttering, "Sorry."

They both then heard loud laughter from the front door of the house and they looked to see Kyoko almost toppling over with it. "It's starting to get dark, come one in," she said threw giggles.

"Wow, I guess when your having fun time really _does _pass by faster," Tohru said with a smile. Both Kyo and Tohro went inside and talked for a while over a cup of hot cocoa after dinner.

Kyoko had already went to sleep, and Tohru and Kyo were still down stairs.

"Have you had fun so far Kyo? I mean for Christmas break," Tohru asked looking at Kyo.

Kyo turned to look at Tohru also with a small smile and said, "Yes, especially today with you..." he admitted with a tiny blush.

Tohru also blushed as she muttered a small, "Thank you..."

Uo soon turned up with the presents Tohru bought, and Kyo helped her bring them inside and put them under the tree. After words they sat and talked for w little while longer.

"We should probably go to bed, it's already 11:15," Kyo said standing and offering his hand to Tohru with a small blush.

Tohru's blush deepened a little as she took his hand and stood, "Yeah, after all tomorrow is Christmas, I can't wait!" she said with a huge smile as they walked up the stairs. "Good night Kyo."

"Night Tohru..." Kyo answered as he went into his room and closed the door. 'I can't wait either, because tomorrow... you'll know how I feel about you...and you about me...' Kyo thought looking at one particular present he didn't put under the tree, not knowing whether to be excited, or worried.

* * *

Kyo was the last to wake up, and it was already past noon. After he took his shower and got dressed, he went down stairs to see Tohru sorting the last of the presents that were under the tree, with three huge piles of presents around her.

Everyone then opened their presents (which took almost two hours do to the amount of presents), and Kyoko smiled, knowing why Kyo asked Tohru to come outside with him. She had figured out Tohru had the same feelings for Kyo the day before, and she knew tey would be good for each other.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked nervously after the front door was shut.

"Yes?" Tohru looked at Kyo worriedly.

"I have one more present for you..." Kyo said handing Tohru the box.

Tohru smiled, took the box, and unwrapped it. When she took the lid off, she saw a folded peice of paper in the bottom so she took it and opened it up. It was a note and it read:

_Tohru,_

_I know we've only known each other for a couple of months now, and I've had a great time with you. I just wanted to tell you, that over this time...I've fallen for you... I just wanted to say, I love you Tohru Honda... and I hope you feel the same..._

_Kyo._

Tohru's eyes widened, and a large smile brooke out on her face. "Oh Kyo, I love you too!" she squeaked happily as she lunged at him with a tight hug, knocking him back.

Kyo sat himself and Tohru up straight and returned the hug fully. He then pulled back and looked Tohru in the eyes before actually saying what he felt, "I love you Tohru..." he said before locking her lips with his own.

A strange wind started to swirl lightly around them, and a woman in white appeared next to them. "Kyo Sohma, you may not have known why you had a curse put on you when you were but a child, but that does not matter now. The curse now ends with true love's first kiss, and you will never change into a beast again..." she said before disappearing.

Kyo and Tohru looked at each other, smiled, and kissed once again before going inside.

----------------------------

After dinner was over, Tohru was with Kyo in his room. They were laying on his bed, foreheads touching, Tohru's arms in front of her on Kyo's chest, and Kyo's arms half way around Tohru's waist, legs intertwined.

"I love you Kyo..." Tohru said sleepily.

"I love you too Tohru..." Kyo answered before they both fell asleep like that...

**The End**

**

* * *

**

DF14: Well I hope you all enjoyed! And once again Happy Birthday rynns chan! And everyone else, don't forget to wish her the same! n.n Review! 


End file.
